guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mighty Throw
Discussion This looks like it's an excellent skill against an escaping target. Tarinoc 03:51, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :This is a projectile though, I doubt in 3 seconds it will still hit the escapee, especially if they have a speed buff — Skuld 03:55, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::The projectile moves three times faster though. It would be like missing with Called Shot. It could happen. Tarinoc 12:15, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :::He meant that three seconds later, you're probably not going to hit again. --Fyren 17:54, 17 September 2006 (CDT) I laugh at this skill because it is probably one of the few (if any) attack skills with a 3 second cast. I bet you'll be interrupted by a ranger or mesmer.--Life Infusion 22:54, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :I tried this out in the preview...the damage is very nice, and this might be an OK skill for PvP, but as you say, 3 seconds is an eternity for something like this. Maybe it'll get a buff. Arshay Duskbrow 02:48, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::Why is everyone treating 3 seconds like an eternity? Horn bows have a 2.7 second attack rate, three tenths of a second shy of... 3 seconds. If people have ever suffered through attacks with a horn bow, I think they'll be able to find a use for an extremely powerful, low adrenaline, 3-second activation attack. An R/P using a pet would likely make great use of this skill. It could be their only spear attack, and as a beastmastery (who can activate skills while activating others), it's a pretty nice deal.Tarinoc 14:03, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :::I never use Hornbows for precisely that reason. :P Arshay Duskbrow 17:02, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ::With 2 strikes of adrenaline and +34 damage, this is a great skill for adrenaline spikes dispite it's lost activation time. Lightblade 20:16, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :::The fact that it's faster with an IAS makes this skill an apsolute must for any PvE spear Paragon. Alt F Four 05:21, 7 November 2006 (CST) I've seen a lot of people "loling" about this skill and its 3 second activation time. Tarinoc is right in that it's nearly the same as a hornbow. I doubt people will lol so much when they get gored by this attack from across the map. And as Alt F Four pointed out, AIS makes this skill even more attractive. This is lethal; I like it.--Ninjatek 18:50, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::OK, you can't compare this with hornbow. People who use hornbow correctly only switch to it for spikes. The spikes are a regular attack followed by a series of attack that have a short activation time. Activation time skills ignore the weapons natural slowness. Does it compare to a hornbow without that trick? Yes. Is a hornbow the best choice without that trick? No. That being said, if you want just slow and steady good dps, Mighty Throw could be viable. If you want to do a spear spike, it could be a great attack to lead the spike. May make your spike predictable to the observant, or may work fantastically. --Mooseyfate 04:23, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :Additionally, this skill takes twice as long to activate (2 x 1.5 seconds) and does twice the damage ((5 - 17) x 2). So effectively, it's two attacks in one. This is useful for when you're under the effects of a curse or hex like Empathy. Great skill.--Ninjatek 09:45, 17 December 2006 (CST) I use this skill with Aggressive Refrain to speed up the activation time. I really like this skill - it looks almost comical how a paragon holds his spear out for a long second and then WHAM! lol. Nice damage too, and doesn't require much adrenaline. -Wang 00:35, 23 February 2008 (UTC) The only reason Kournan Phalanx can deal any damage at all is because of this skill. However, even with IAS and such, I much prefer the other spear attacks since 1) I don't like my attack skills being interrupted and 2) prefer constant dps over "spike" in PvE. (T/ ) 04:37, 18 October 2008 (UTC) "Precast Delay" When I use Mighty Throw right after a spear attack (be it a normal attack or an attack skill), my character will just stand there doing nothing for about half a second before actually starting to activate MT. However, whenever MT is the first attack in a row or when I time MT so that it cancels the activation of a normal attack, it commences activation immediately. The same phenomenon occurs with the other three-second spear attack, Unblockable Throw. Has anyone else experienced this problem? 80.141.160.117 08:52, 28 December 2006 (CST) :If you are using a ½ skill before this skill, those have aftercast delays. -- Xeon 09:05, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::No, as I've said, it happens after any normal spear attack or spear attack skill. 80.141.160.117 10:45, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::I will give it a try myself quickly -- Xeon 10:47, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::Hmm your right there is a delay before it, it does not happen with Wild Throw, i will try another adren based attack with a cast time to see if it happens with that too. -- Xeon 10:52, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::Ok something is happening for sure, I tried Unblockable Throw, same thing, some weird pre-cast of the skill. I was not getting this effect for adren chants Anthem of Envy or Song of Concentration. Finally i have tried this with Lion's Comfort and can not replicate the delay with that. I think the might throw skill activation time needs to be tested when used after another attack skill. I wont be able to do this though. -- Xeon 11:12, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::Oh and Disrupting Throw does not have a delay when you use an attack skill before it. -- Xeon 11:13, 28 December 2006 (CST) Reverted because it's not an aftercast. --Fyren 00:27, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Activation Time Can anyone accurately time this skill? For some reason, I feel like it's closer to 2 seconds than its documented 3 (I've been using the time it takes to activate Healing Signet and Troll Unguent as guides as to how long it takes for Mighty Throw to finish activating). --220.233.103.77 09:31, 24 February 2007 (CST) :The 3s might be meant to include the delay as described in the above section. When using this from just standing, it is definitely around 2s to activate. --Fyren 14:19, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::Or you have IAS. IAS shortens activation time of attack skills. --Spura 20:02, 25 February 2007 (CST) :::I definately do not have IAS on my Paragon, as his skill bar is as follows (he's only level 6!) --220.233.103.77 23:28, 25 February 2007 (CST) The activation time with no attack speed buffs or debuffs is 1.5 seconds. The remaining 1.5 seconds is "afterswing". Attacks "hit" halfway into the swing - just time the bar with a stopwatch. ~Seef II 00:16, 4 March 2007 (CST) :The activation time for Mighty Throw and Unblockable Throw is 2 seconds (its not 1.5 to hit, 1.5 aftercast, the activation bar lasts for 2 seconds in full and the damage is dealt at the end of the activation time), they do not take 3 seconds to activate which is reported by the skill description in game. The full swing of the paragons last attack animation must complete before these two skills will activate, which is what the pause is when activating the skill after another skill. I suspect i did not get the pause with lions comfort because it is a self target skill. I recommend that this skill should be noted as 2 seconds activation time and the current bug notes be removed and changed to notes about, when activating this skill after another attack skill, the skill does not pause it is just waiting for the animation to complete like all other attack skills have to. -- Xeon 03:29, 14 April 2007 (CDT) activation I've just been using this and it seems like 3 seconds to me...will test further. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 14:57, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :My two cents: For me, with the "precast" delay and the activation bar time combined, it more or less adds up to three seconds. It seems a lot closer to three than two, but it might vary. And yes, this is without IAS. -- 02:23, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yes it does vary. I'm pretty sure I've gotten it down to 1.25 or 1.50 secs with a ton of IAS buffs on me. I don't want say an exact percentage since the damn things seem to have diminishing returns affecting them when stacked, but I'm pretty sure I was "casting" this skill close to one second b/c there was no activation progress bar --'ilr' :::I agree with OP and 71.65; the total time for the next attack if using MT is 3 seconds. King Neoterikos 08:43, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Look above; what Xeon said. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:34, 30 December 2008 (UTC)